Addicted to You Reboot
by Lex Sloan
Summary: A/U of If/Then 3 years before the events of If/Then Mark meets Lexie, a drug addicted stripper. He is instantly drawn to her, and when he discovers her growing health promblems he makes a surprising proposal. Very dark. Warnings inside. Mark/Lexie but will include other Grey's chracters later on.


Addicted to You (Reboot)

Author's Note: So here it is, the Addicted to You reboot. This is a little different, because it is pretty much an A/U of the A/U episode If/Then. This pretty much has the same warnings as before. This has references to sexual and physical abuse, suicide and depression, and drug use. If any of those subjects make you uncomfortable it is best to skip this. On a side note, when Lexie's full name is revealed her last name is _not_ introduced as Grey, but I promise that will be explained very, very soon. Also Thatcher will not be shed in a good light, so if you are a fan of him, be prepared. He is not a good guy in _Addicted to You_.

Summary: Three years before the A/U episode when Mark Sloan meets Lexie, a drug addicted stripper, in New York City. Health concerns cause him to make a surprising proposal.

**Addicted to You Reboot Part One**

It had been one week since Derek and Addison Shepherd moved from New York City to Seattle; but for Mark Sloan it felt like it had been much longer than a week. Derek had been his best friend since he was six and he had been friends with Addison since the first week of med school. He had been the best man at their wedding and had been working alongside of them since their intern year. Now they moved and he felt a bit lost without them. Of course, he had other friends, but they weren't Derek and Addison.

Mark wasn't sure how he ended up at _Stiletto_, one of New York City's best strip clubs, but that's where he was now. It was a Friday night and the club was packed. Full of horny men and bachelor parties he felt a little out of place. Surprisingly to most, Mark didn't frequent strip clubs. The last time he was at one was a year and a half ago, for a colleague's bachelor party. He had never gone to one alone; until now.

He managed to get a spot right in front of center stage, where he heard two drunken guys talking about one of the dances that was on that night, _the main attraction_, they called her, and that peeked his curiosity. His eyes locked on the center of the stage when the DJ announced the next dancer, "Here she is boys, the girl you have been waiting for, Roxie!"

Several of the men next to him began to cheer, already grabbing fists full of cash. He took a drink of his beer as a young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, emerge from behind the curtains as the song _Moves Like Jagger_ , by Maroon 5 began to blare from the speakers.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away, make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

She was beautiful; it was easy to see that. Even if she wasn't wearing the heavy makeup and all the slight shimmer of her skin from whatever lotion she was wearing, it was easy to see she was naturally beautiful. She stepped up to the pole that was only a few feet in front of him. She wore a fedora hat, which was the first thing she removed, long dark brown hair cascaded down her back when she pulled it off, before grabbing a hold of the pole.

Mark found himself grabbing his wallet from his jeans' pocket to pull out a few bills, a five and two tens. He was almost intoxicated by her movements. The white shirt she was wearing, that was unbuttoned to expose her purple bra underneath, and the short black shirt, that only clung to her waist because of two strings on each side that were tied into bows, along with her four inch high heels was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen any woman wear.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

'Roxie' knew how to work the crowd. As spun around the pole, using only her legs she allowed her shirt to fall from her arms, landing in a pool of fabric near the pole. The men cheered, throwing cash onto the stage. She smiled at the crowd before she jumped down from the pole. Her index finger and thumb went to each of the strings that held her skirt together and with one simple tug, the skirt fell from her body, revealing a pair of purple underwear. The underwear, like her skirt was tied together with two bows in either side of her hips. The cheering resumed and more money was thrown onto the stage.

_I don't need child control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

She danced in front of the crowd, her eyes locked with Mark for a moment before her fingers went to the front clasp of her bra and with a seductive smile she unclasped it, the straps dropped from her shoulders, and the men went wild when her breasts were finally revealed. Mark felt like a creep, but he couldn't take his eyes off the woman in front of him. She was effortlessly beautiful and was sexy as hell. He wanted to see more.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

_I don't need try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

She turned, her back now facing the audience and for the first time he saw the tattoo on her back. Three birds, the first one was near her shoulder blade, the next one was below her shoulder and the last one was placed on her shoulder. Her movements were hypnotic as her hands went to the sides of her panties, untying the bows.

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

_And it goes like this_

He nearly grunted when he saw her bare ass for the first time. It was incredible. Mark knew he had always been an ass man, and this woman's ass was hands down the best one he had ever seen.

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_And it goes like this_

Mark had long since thrown the bills he took from his wallet and went for more, knowing her dance was nearing its end.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

_I don't need try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

With one final shimmy and shake around the dance pole Roxie left the stage, much too many of fans dismay. Mark immediately go up in search for a manager, he wanted a private dance. No, he _needed_ a private dance from her.

ML

Lexie Henson stood in front of her locker, riffling through her purse. She smiled triumphantly when she found what she was looking for. A pill bottle, she quickly checked of her shoulder, to be sure no one was watching, and popped three ecstasy pills into her mouth, taking a drink from a water bottle to swallow them down.

"Lexie." A voice coming from behind her caused her to jump.

She spun around on her heal, "Jesus, Mike! You scared the shit out of me." Her fingers shook slightly as she buttoned up her long sleeved shirt she had on, covering up her purple bra from her boss.

"There is a guy in room two who wants a private dance from you." Mike watched her as she tied her skirt back onto her waist. "You were phenomenal tonight."

With a smirk, Lexie raised an eyebrow. "Tonight? And here I thought I was phenomenal every night. I thought I was your best girl." She told her boss as she pulled her back into a pony tail, and then put her hat back on. "How do I look?"

"Sexy as hell." Mike told her truthfully. "And you are my best girl. His name is Mark, he is in room two."

"Does he look like a creep?" Lexie asked, taking one final look at herself in the mirror.

"Nope. Not at all." Mike told her, "Be good to him, he looks rich."

"Mark?" Lexie walked into room number two, "Hi." She shot him a friendly smile, "How are you doing tonight?" She asked as she put in put her Ipod into the stereo doc. She finally took a look at him and felt her heart begin to race, though she was not sure if it was from him or the ecstasy she just took. The man sitting before her was gorgeous. She was instantly drawn to his blue eyes, then the scruff on his face, finally her eyes settled on the salt and pepper color of his hair. She nearly frowned; she had never been attracted to a client before.

"I'm doing better now." Mark smirked, "How are you doing tonight…Roxie? What 's your real name?"

"I'm doing good Mark." She turned on the stereo and Michael Buble's Feeling Good filled the room.

_Birds flying high_

_You know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling good_

"Sorry Mark, I don't give out my real name to clients." She leaned into the chair, placing her hands on the armrests of the chair, "Is the music okay?" Mark only nodded. "You can't touch me. Club rules." Her hips began to sway softly with the music and she removed her hands from the arms rests and slowly, seductively began to unbutton her shirt—starting from the bottom, working her way up. "But I can touch you."

"I saw your tattoo when you were on stage." Mark told her, locking his eyes with hers, "I like it. Why did you pick birds?"

Lexie had reached the top button, "You can take my shirt off, if you'd like." Mark shifted, tugging the fabric of the shirt and it quickly slid off her arms, "If you could be any animal in the world, what would be?" She asked, seemingly ignoring his question.

_Fish in the sea_

_You know how I feel_

_River running free_

_You know how I feel_

_Blossom on a tree_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

"I've never really thought about that before." Mark told her truthfully, "Maybe a house cat, so I didn't have to do anything." He watched her as she continued to dance.

She turned her back on him, showing off her tattoo again, "I'd be a bird." She turned back to him, "Then I could fly. That's why I picked birds." She lifted one leg, placing it on the arm rest. She placed her hand on her ankle, and it slowly glided up her calf. "What do you do for a living Mark? You know what I do, it's only fair…"

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_

_Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean_

_Sleep in peace when day is done_

_That's what I mean_

_And this old world is a new world_

_And a bold world_

_For me_

_For me_

_Stars when you shine_

_You know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine_

_You know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine_

_And I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

"While that is true…I still don't know your real name, you know mine, and it's only fair." Mark smirked and Lexie felt her cheeks burn red in a blush.

Lexie's fingers went to her skirt, tugging on the strings, and skirt fell to her feet, "Touché."

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

"Of course, I've also seen you naked." His smirked widened, "I'm a plastic surgeon."

"Oh, I'm sure you have given some of the girls here some boob jobs then." She removed her bra, exposing her own breasts.

"I like that you're natural." Mark told her. "I can see you have obviously had no work done."

Lexie leaned in; her breasts only inches away from him, "Thank you."

_And I'm feeling good_

"Thank you for the dance." Mark told her as he watched her slip her clothes back on, "Would you mind if I came back?"

"Not at all." Lexie smiled, "As long as you pay for it, I don't care how much you come back."

He handed her a one hundred dollar bill, her tip, "I will be back…" Mark slowly made his way to the door.

"Mark. Wait." Lexie quickly stopped him before she could stop herself.

He stopped at the door, "Yes…Roxie?"

"My name…" Lexie took a deep breath; she couldn't believe she was breaking her number one rule. "It's Lexie. My name is Lexie."

Mark's lips twitched into a smile, "I will see you later Lexie."

_I'm feeling good_

_I feel so good_

_I feel so good_

TBC…? If you liked this, please review. The next chapter will be mostly of Lexie's point of view. She has had a very rough life so far, but now that she has met Mark it will start to get better.


End file.
